It is known to use a so called “Digital Surface Model, DSM” to determine an optimum site for a wind turbine.
The “Digital Surface Model, DSM” comprises the so called “Digital Terrain Model, DTM” and/or the so called “digital elevation model, DEM”.
The DSM comprises stored terrain elevation data for the surface of the earth. The data are used to create digital models of the earth-surface. The DSM is applied to land-use studies and is even used for flood modeling, drainage modeling or for geological purposes.
The DSM is based on satellite-data, for example. It even may be based on the data of LIDAR-systems (“Light Detection And Ranging”, LIDAR).